The present invention relates to a grip covering and, more particularly, to a slip-proof grip covering and a method for making the slip-proof grip covering.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,480,508 (CN Patent Application No. 201210348141.3) discloses a golf club grip including a resilient inner sleeve, a single sheet, an axial seam strip, and a combination of adhesives. The single sheet is wrapped around and adhered onto the resilient inner sleeve's body and has its top and bottom circumferential margins respectively over the resilient inner sleeve's cap underside edge and retaining sidewall edge, and two axial margins forming an axial gap along the length of the resilient inner sleeve's body. The combination of adhesives includes a pressure sensitive adhesive and a structural adhesive. The pressure sensitive adhesive is used to adhere the single sheet onto the resilient inner sleeve's body. The structural adhesive is applied in the axial gap covered with the axial seam strip to form an axial seam structure.
However, a sealing action must be carried out after the single sheet is adhered onto the resilient inner sleeve's body. This sealing action includes use of a rigid plate-like member (such as a body of a butter knife) to insert a margin of the single sheet adjacent to the cap into a gap between the tubular body and the cap, thereby avoiding generation of burrs at the margin of the single sheet and exposure of the burrs.
In addition to adhering after wrapping the tubular body with the single sheet, another approach is rolling a piece of leather into a tubular shape, sewing the tubular shape into a leather tube, and slipping the sewed leather tube to a position around a shaft.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,366,384 entitled “GOLF CLUB GRIP AND METHOD FOR MAKING SAME” discloses a method for applying a leather golf club grip to a golf club shaft includes the steps of affixing an underlisting to the grip end of the golf club shaft, forming a leather gripping surface for the underlisting by skiving a single piece of leather to form a bevel along two of its edges and forming the piece of leather into a tubular shape by sewing the two skived edges together, the edges projecting inwardly toward the interior thereof, and applying the leather gripping surface to the underlisting, by slipping it over the club head end of the shaft and onto the underlisting prior to affixing the club head to the shaft. A cap is mounted to an end of the shaft and includes a conic surface abutting the bevel of the piece of leather and corresponding to the inclined surface of the shaft.
However, when using the above structure to make the golf club grip, the piece of leather must be trimmed before coupling the cap to the end of the shaft. Otherwise, the piece of leather will still be uneven, and the structure of the shaft and the cap are complicated.
Furthermore, after a long period of use and application of forces on the golf club grips formed by the above two methods, the adherence effect deteriorates, such that the margin of the single piece and the bevel of the piece of leather are apt to disengage from the resilient inner sleeve and the underlisting, respectively. Thus, the margin of the single piece and the bevel of the piece of leather are exposed, and burrs are formed.
Thus, a need exists for a novel slip-proof grip covering and a method for making the slip-proof grip covering to overcome the disadvantages of the above conventional structures.